


through thick and thin

by syzygy_dust



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, escapism is fun, in dark times like these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_dust/pseuds/syzygy_dust
Summary: short jbj drabbles





	1. support group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least 80% of this tag is full of ongniel i'd bet my life savings on it   
> credits: hannah (thank u my bro)

  
He's back at home, sitting on his bed in his dark room, his face only illuminated by the soft blue light coming from his phone. He brings his knees closer to his chest, adjusting the heavy, worn blanket draped over his head. He glances at his phone again, waiting to see if anyone had responded to his messages.

 

tae____dong: i'm back at home

tae____dong: i left the vibe label

tae____dong: i don't know what to do

tae____dong: i couldn't take it anymore

 

rkm0855: wait??? when?!?!? what's w wronng?!?!?!?

don9_han: what???????????

roh_taehyun: you actually left? what's wrong? do you need help?

catsgoesmeow_: i don't get it.

tae____dong: i was just

tae____dong: tired of them treating me like this. i feel like they aren't going to let me go though

don9_han: since you're famous? hahaha

tae____dong: since i cut an artist contract

roh_taehyun: oh 

don9_han: A W HAT

rkm0855: i don't understandd? is that bad?

catsgoesmeow_: if he's cutting an artist contract there might be legal problems

catsgoesmeow_: and a fee

roh_taehyun: why did they even make you sign an artist contract...

rkm0855: what do we do...

don9_han: i think you mean what should taedong do lololol hahahahaha

 

don9_han: anyway

roh_taehyun: so you had an artist contract...that's going to be a lot harder than a trainee contract

roh_taehyun: i don't even know why they gave you an artist contract

roh_taehyun: how did you cut it off?

tae____dong: sent a certification of contents. asking for termination. 

roh_taehyun: and what did they say?

tae____dong: they said they would get back to me

tae____dong: but i don't know

don9_han: this is tvl we're talking about lol

don9_han: yeah that

tae____dong: taehyun? what do you think i should do?

roh_taehyun: why don't we

komurola: sleep on it

roh_taehyun: meet up and talk abt it

catsgoesmeow_: ???????? it's 11 pm

roh_taehyun: i meant tomorrow

rkm0855: i found a new cafe we can meet at!! taedong would love it!!!! 

catsgoesmeow_: a cat cafe

rkm0855: ...? no? 

catsgoesmeow_: oh

komurola: is sanggyun going to come or is he ignoring all of our messages again

roh_taehyun: let's just leave him lol. is everyone free tomorrow?

tae____dong: yeah

rkm0855: the cafe is open from...8am to 8 pm? i think?

komurola: we can't just all show up...someone would notice us

komurola: most of us don't even have any advice or help anyway

don9_han: why not?

don9_han: oh. true

roh_taehyun: we need kenta for the cafe. hyunbin and donghan can go

catsgoesmeow_: i'm busy. won't be able to make it

roh_taehyun: alright donghan can stay

don9_han: that's not fair...

don9_han: oh ok haha 

komurola: fair enough

komurola: lol yongguk is probably busy because it isn't a cat cafe

komurola: right yongguk?

rkm0855: ......

rkm0855: ...really?

 

roh_taehyun: I'll hunt him down tomorrow it'll be fine

roh_taehyun: does 8 am work for everyone? great

tae____dong: i'm going to bed now

rkm0855: sleep well, taedong!!

komurola: don't worry, taehyun probably knows what he's doing

roh_taehyun: ...what?

komurola: alright good night everyone

don9_han: see you tomorrow

roh_taehyun: proBABLY???????

roh_taehyun: what does that mean

  
roh_taehyun: this kid...

roh_taehyun: yeah alright goodnight

 

8eomatom: ✔ read at 12:00 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #savetaedongfromthevibelabel'sslander2k17  
> anyway stan jbj and their group chatroom  
> sanggyun actually does leave everyone on read lol yongguk said so


	2. avengers assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on kenta's narrative of the birth of the infamous jbj pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's something i just really like about this story  
> it's like an inside joke among the jbj members  
> except other trainees know about it  
> so like an elite club except better (no capitalism involved)  
> 

 

Taehyun sighs anxiously, checking the time on his phone. Stuffing it back into his coat pocket, he looks around for Kenta. Or Yongguk. Or Taedong. Or Hyunbin.  _Where are they?_  

 

_"Let's take a picture tomorrow, after the final performance." he had suggested to Kenta, during yesterday's rehearsals._

_His friend's eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "Ah, ok. I will."_

 

There were just too many people for him to be able to find everyone. He checks the time again. He has to go home soon. He had never realized how much space all of them took up until this very moment. Taehyun stumbles his way over to an empty white wall, hastily apologizing to a disgruntled Sangbin. He turns around, dusting himself off. He tries to look out over the crowd, becoming just as disgruntled as Sangbin when he realizes that _he's too short_. He struggles to peer over the heads of the other, much taller, trainees (which, while he does love them, is really pissing him off at this moment). Growing exasperated, he takes a deep breath, cupping his hand to his mouth, and  _screams._

 

" **JBJ, GATHER!!** " 

 

The hubbub dies down, multiple heads turning towards Taehyun. He pays them no attention, waving his hand as a signal and looking for the others.

A hand lands on his shoulder. Taehyun lets out a high-pitched scream, spinning around to face the attacker. Hyunbin screeches back in response, flinching and stepping back from him. 

"WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME!?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!? WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME?!?"

"I DIDN'T SNEAK UP ON YOU??"

Hyunbin snickers as Taehyun clears his sore throat and glances at the crowd.

"Have you seen the other JBJ members?" He looks back at Hyunbin, who grins.

"Is that what we're calling ourselves now?" Taehyun decides to ignore him, waving over the others. He grabs Sanggyun by the arm, dragging him over to the wall.

 

"Alright, let's hurry. I have to go home so let's just take a picture-" Taehyun inserts himself behind Taedong and Kenta, grabbing Donghan and turning him around to face him.

"Hey-"

"Taedong, you have your phone, right?" Taedong blinks, looking down at his pants pocket and pulling his phone out. He opens the camera app and raises his phone in the air, squinting at the screen. Yongguk edges closer to him.

"I can't see..."

"Oh, sorry." He rotates his phone until he finds a good angle, glancing back to see if everyone's ready.

"Can I start now?" He hears a general chorus of agreement. Hovering his thumb over the button, he raises his voice.

"One, two, three!" Hearing the small  _click_ , Yongguk steps back before being pulled forward again by a panicked Sanggyun.

"Wait wait wait, let's do another one, I wasn't ready-" A chorus of groans ring out, making him frown. "Hey, listen, I need to look good for the fans, okay?"

"More like for you to print this out and frame your face," Donghan snarks while he adjusts his backpack. Kenta tries not to snort. Sanggyun glares at him, slapping on a fake smile when Taedong starts counting down again.

 

"One, two, and three!" After a lengthy pause, Taehyun drops his pose, checking for all of his belongings. Patting himself over, he walks towards the exit, putting on a burst of speed when he spots the producer out of the corner of his eye.

"Send the pictures over the group chat!" He yells as he runs out the door. Taedong waves, calling out his confirmation. He pauses, then turns toward the rest of the group. They're all spread out again, Donghan being the only one left. He looks over Taedong's shoulder at his phone.

"Can I see?" 

"Yeah, here you go." He hands his phone to Donghan, watching him swipe between the two pictures before getting it back. There's a silence as they turn to watch Hyunbin hug Jonghyun tearfully, nearly toppling him over. Kenta takes a quick selfie with Yongguk before picking up his backpack and hastily running after Donghyun, not seeing Yongguk's expression turn dark in disappointment.

"Ah, that's right."

Donghan turns toward Taedong. He looks back at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Should we make a group chat?"

"...Yeah. Probably."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hands if you want a jbj reality show  
> also a wanna one and jbj collab episode like how ioi and ibi did (if ong and kenta had a dance off i would die happily)  
> *side-eyes cj*  
> 


	3. the meeting™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was (probably) going on among the jbj members during that meeting a few days ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit: hannah (once again, my bro)  
> this is under the assumption that they haven't moved into dorms together yet

 

9:34 AM

 

8eomatom: hey

8eomatom: hey everyone

8eomatom: guys

 

8eomatom: i know you guys are up all 6 of you just liked a bunch of posts 

8eomatom: stop ignoring me

don9_han: taEDONG IS ALIVE??? WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY

don9_han: TAEDONG

don9_han: hey taedong

8eomatom: are you just going to ignore me im right here

roh_taehyun: if taedong doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to talk

8eomatom: is this about me leaving you guys on read sometimes

rkm0855: good morning!

catsgoesmeow_: *all the time

don9_han: alright taedong... :(

 

don9_han: what do you guys think the managers are discussing?

komurola: so nobody knows?

8eomatom: h e l l ooo oooooooooo oooooo ooooooo o

rkm0855: oh mine told me. i think they're talking about...promotions?

catsgoesmeow_: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmap2sdhgc0

komurola: ...what's that?

catsgoesmeow_: my debut mv

rkm0855: i watched it! it was amazing!!

catsgoesmeow_: thank you :3

don9_han: promotions? nice

roh_taehyun: i hope we get a reality show lol

rkm0855: i don't know anything else though...

don9_han: what else are they talking about?

8eomatom: im gonna be main vocal, main rapper, main dancer, main visual

catsgoesmeow_: that's kenta tho so..

8eomatom: hmm what else

komurola: lmAO

8eomatom: you know what yongguk i appreciate you paying attention to me but i didn't ask for this

don9_han: taEDONG BREATHED

rkm0855: ????

don9_han: he liked another post

rkm0855: oh ok

 

roh_taehyun: who else wants a reality show?

catsgoesmeow_: that would be fun

8eomatom: me

roh_taehyun: so me, yongguk, and..anyone else?

8eomatom: really. Really??

rkm0855: hahaha maybe in this reality show my dorm life will actually appear

don9_han: that depends on if cj is producing it lololol

catsgoesmeow_: as long as it's not ahn joon young

roh_taehyun: guys...we don't even know what they're actually talking about

roh_taehyun: we don't know if there's going to be a reality show

don9_han: it would be fun though

8eomatom: true

catsgoesmeow_: :3

 

roh_taehyun: hey yongguk, let's trade albums soon lol

catsgoesmeow_: hahaha ok 

 

###

 

"Alright, this is annoying, but the kids are making me do this."

Yongguk's manager stood up from his seat, picking up a small bag, and started passing out the contents to the others seated in the meeting room.

"Please enjoy these albums."

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we can only imagine how wild the jbj gc is lmao  
> can't wait for their debut i'm ready to see donghan bully everyone


	4. dance team au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you're all broke but you gotta protect the baby of the group at all costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of ideas ಥ_ಥ  
> credits: hannah, my savior (again)  
> honestly this is pretty bad but i feel bad about not updating for a while

 

 

Donghan checks his phone. There's still time. He glances at Sanggyun, who nods discreetly back. They both hurry to pack up, stuffing their clothes into their duffel bags. Grabbing his water bottle, he stands up, slowly inching his way towards the exit of the practice room, tiptoeing across the shiny wooden floors. A few feet away from the door, he turns around to look in the mirror of the practice room. He eyes his unkempt, messy hair sticking to his cheeks, his worn, hand-me-down duffel bag with too many loose threads for comfort, his haggard face and eye-bags from several weeks of nonstop dancing, and decides,  _not today._ He silently apologizes to his partner in crime.

" _LAST ONE OUT TREATS EVERYONE TO DINNER FOR A WEEK!!_ " he shouts at the top of his lungs, shoving Sanggyun away and sprinting out the door. He stumbles back from the force of Donghan's push, his face contorting into shock and annoyance. He regains his balance, hurriedly bends down to scoop up his scattered clothes from the floor, and runs after him, yelling something along the lines of _"You brat we were supposed to do it together don't just ditch me-"_

Taehyun and Kenta look at the swinging door, ceasing their conversation and listening to Donghan's faint cackling from outside. Kenta widens his eyes, wondering if all dance teams are like this (they're not). He glances back at Taehyun, who begins to chuckle.

"Aha, we don't have to do anything because we're older than you guys anyway," Taehyun calls out, zipping up his duffel bag. Kenta sighs in relief. Just another one of Donghan and Sanggyun's shenanigans. He laughs along awkwardly, turning back to his bag.

"Haha, that's right since we're-"

A strange shuffling noise comes from beside him. He turns around again to see Taehyun hurriedly stuffing his shoes on his feet and zipping up his duffel bag.

"Waitaminute wait hold on-" he stammers out, frantically grabbing his water bottle and towel. Taehyun jumps up abruptly, abandoning Kenta for the door. Hyunbin casually walks by, whistling merrily. 

"Wait! You-you guys!!" he cries out in despair, sprinting out the door and almost crashing into Hyunbin. Yongguk follows only a few seconds later. Chest heaving, he turns to glare at Donghan, currently getting noogied by Sanggyun. He looks up at him from his headlock and grins cheerfully, wincing when Sanggyun's knuckles dig a little deeper into his skull.

"Ow- I said sorry and besides- ow- you were only the second one-" he complains, trying to dislodge his head from the headlock. Sanggyun suddenly shoves Donghan away, standing up and looking around.

"Wait, that's right!" he turns to Yongguk. "Who's the last one?"

 

Taedong yawns, checking the time. It's almost eight. He trudges out of the restroom, shoving his phone deep into his pocket. With all the new choreography they had to learn, he feels more than a little exhausted. Entering the dance room, he scratches his head, scanning the deserted area. Not a single person left.

"Where'd they go?"

 

"Taedong!" Kenta grins, interrupting Sanggyun and Yongguk. They turn to see Taedong jogging towards them, smiling brightly.

"Why did everyone pack up so early?" he laughs, turning towards Taehyun in inquiry. The other six freeze in realization. Donghan panics.  _That's right. The bet._

"Hey, guess what! Yongguk's going to treat us to dinner!" he declares loudly, slinging an arm around the Taedong's shoulder and steering him towards the sidewalk. He looks behind him, sighing in relief when he sees Yongguk begrudgingly emptying his wallet. Hyunbin coughs up a few bills as well, much to his amusement. Donghan turns back to Taedong, who widens his eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Ha! Ha. Ha. Of course! What do you want to eat?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only wish for jbj is for all of them to be happy is that too much to ask  
> maybe i should actually plan this in advance (so I'm probably gonna not update again for a while sorry)


End file.
